


Relinquishing Control

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dreams [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Riding, Smut, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: Her nakedness against him is fire. Her skin velvet...





	Relinquishing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another prompt from tumblr I rather like, so putting it on here :)

Her nakedness against him is like fire, her skin velvet. Her wild unruly hair is soft in his rough hands, hair shimmering against the outline of the moon and stars from the open balcony a few paces from the bed. Her leg over his hips keeps him grounded and here, as his hand drawing circles against her back elicits contented sighs that make him remember that he is the only one that hears such sounds. She kisses every part of his face as he moves and angles himself inside her. Her warmth alights him. His love, his wildflower.

“Harder,” she says, pleading. “More.” 

He thinks of moving himself on top of her, having her legs on his shoulders. But there’s something else he wants, something else he has been thinking of while she has been away.

“Lydia,” he says. “Do you think you can…ride me?” 

Maker, he is asking her this in the middle of making love, yet still he’s blushing a little. But he has never done that before, ask for something. They simply do and have, during their other times. 

“You…want me on top?” She asks, blush creeping as well. “That…I…”

“Let me see you ride me,” he says, wanting it more than he has wanted anything in a while. “I want to see you. But if you don’t want…”

“On your back soldier.” 

He smirks at the command. Often it is the Inquisitor and not Lydia that orders him and tells him what to do, but in this voice, he hears someone that is distinctly his Lydia, mingled with a coquette, or minx. A lioness.

She’s climbs on top of him, and inch by inch, she slides down. It’s divine and exquisite. She’s divine and exquisite, deeper this way, and it takes her a moment to adjust once she is on top. 

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“Yes,” she murmurs, wiggling her hips just so, making him moan as she further adjusts to the feel off him like this. His eyes skim down her body, take her in. He takes in the strands of hair that fall wildly to her shoulders. Her flushed cheeks, and lips slightly parted in bliss. The little swell of her stomach that widens out to her generous hips. Their connection, that leaves him mesmerized.

Then she thrusts against him, never fully leaving him before slamming back down. The room echoes with the sounds of their flesh and the sounds of their cries, and he’s grasping her hips, and she’s pinching and squeezing her nipples as she rides him. Nails then rack down his chest, teasing nipples. Time passes like this, but it feels only like moments, and eventually he’s close to his peak, but he holds onto her hips for a moment to stop her. He wants her to come on top of him first, wants to watch as she reaches her peak while he’ buried inside of her. So he makes patterns of circles against her clit and watches her come, feels her walls convulse around him. She’s radiant and glowing during this moment where she’s at her most vulnerable, unafraid as she is to let him know how he makes her feel.

And then she’s reminding him, with a sly smile and wandering hands, he’s at her mercy, as she slams against him and moves once more.

“Lydia,” he begs, about to come. “Kiss me, please. Please.” 

“Not yet love. I want to watch you.”

So she does, just as he watched her. She likes it when he’s vocal and unashamed to show her how much pleasure their togetherness brings him, so for her and this time together, he is. He cries her name, calls her his love, his only, and praises her skill and how she feels. And he knows, the sight of her naked and on top of him and perfect will always burn in his mind, always be the image he thinks of when she is away.

She kisses him afterward, at last, breasts brushing against his chest as he holds onto her, not wanting her to remove herself just yet.

“I didn’t think you would want me like this,” she confides, forehead against his. “But I’m glad you did.”

“Hm, why not?” he wonders.

“I still remember what they said in the Circle,” she confesses, frowning. “About me being fat. I suppose I thought you wouldn’t like it, or…hm. I know it’s silly.”

“I was self conscious too,” he admits. “Still am, sometimes. It’s not silly. I promise. But please.” he kisses her forehead. “Don’t feel that way.”

“I mean, I know I have a bit of softness. I mean, we can’t all have Cassnadra’s abs. But…”

“I love your body.”

She chuckles, capturing his lips once more. “You’re so beautiful,” he says, lost.

“I know so now,” she teases. “I love the way you look at me. It’s like you’ve never seen anything more beautiful.”

“I haven’t.”

She glows, “You surprise me, Cullen,” she says. “You like being in charge. I wasn’t sure you would want to relinquish control.”

“I’ll be relinquishing more, love,” he promises.

She giggles as he lightly slaps her arse.


End file.
